Problem: $\dfrac{10}{18} - \dfrac{4}{18} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{10}{18} - \dfrac{4}{18} = \dfrac{6}{18}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{18} = \dfrac{1}{3}$